The Flower and The Serpent
by Amazingficsforever
Summary: Sakura would do anything to get the man she loves, even...trade her body. Cover image does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

One fine evening Sakura and Orochimaru sat down to play a rousing game of scrabble. Sakura sits down and looked at Orochimaru. "Oro-kun, what do you think Sasuke and Kabuto are doing on their date night?"

Orochimuru hissed in Sakuras general direction. "Probably butt fucking by now, knowing those two love birds." He then licked his lips, "mmm love birds."

Sakura's eyes suddenly teared up, "He'll never love me." she thought to herself.

"Who?" Orochimaru asked.

"oops, I said that outloud?" Sakura asked.

Orochimaru nodded his long, twisted, snake neck.

She sighs, "Kabuto, he's such a hunk. Of course Sasuke isn't too bad either, when he isn't farting loudly."

"That is true, Sasu-kun has such a hard time with his bowels," Orochimaru hissed out in agreement.

Sakura nodded in return. Then suddenly her face lights up. "What if we switched bodies?"

"How would that help?" Orochimaru asked.

"Well, you want to fuck Sasuke right? And I want to be loved by Kabuto. If we switched bodies we'll have a much better chance of getting what we want, since Kabuto practically worships you, and Sasuke likes a good vagina once in a while."

Orochimaru thought this over for a minute before grinning evilly, "Yessssss."

Before Sakura even knew what was happening, she suddenly had a freak neck and a sagging, scaly body. She looked over at Orochimaru, or should she say, herself. Orochimaru was grasping his new breasts and grinning.

Sakura felt her own new body, the skin felt leathery and tight like an old bag it was confusing and upsetting, but mostly arousing.

Orochimaru licked his lips, "It's been so long since I've been in a women's body. I almost forgot what having a pussy feels like."

Sakura grimaced in his direction before standing up. "Right, well, we have a date to crash!"  
Orochimaru stood up as well, "great idea."

At Sasuke's secret apartment

"Oh Kabuto harder," Sasuke moaned out in pleasure.

"Anything for you Sasuke, my gorgeous pile of cat litter."

Sasuke smiled up at the use of his favorite nick name, when suddenly the door slammed open. In walked Orochimaru. (or what Sasuke thought was Orochimaru but was actually Sakura)

"Ssssasuke," Orochimaru smiles," I have need of Kabuto and it can't wait, I'm terribly sorry."

Sasuke frowned, "But Orochi-san, we aren't even finished yet, we've only been fucking for three hours. You know I like at least five. And how the fuck did you even find this place, I hid it specifically from you."

Sakura in Orochimaru's body smiled again. "Sorry Sasuke kun, I'm a genius remember?"

Sasuke groaned in and flopped back on the bed like a dying tuna fish.

Kabuto stood up, pulling his nine inch wiener out of sasuke and walking out of the room with Orochimaru.

Sasuke continued to groan as he flopped around on the bed in pain.

"What is it that you needed me for Orochi-san?" Kabuto asked in confussion, pushing his dingle dong inside of his tight purple date pants. Orochi-Sakura stares at the action, a little bit of blood dripping from her nose before she pulled herself out of it.

"Ah yes well, I needed you to um, help me with something in my closet." Orochimaru nodded.

"You're bedroom closet?" Kabuto questioned.

Orochimaru nodded his eight foot snake neck. "Yesss."

Kabuto sighed and followed Orochimaru into his bedroom.

Strange, he thought to himself, this isn't like Orochimaru, usually he's much more demanding Kabuto thought to himself, but decided to ignore it.

Once they were in the bedroom Orochimaru-Sakura, locked the door and pushed Kabuto down onto the bed. "I've decided I want your tight little butthole."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, but suddenly felt swept off his feet. "R-really Oro-sama? I never knew you felt that way about me."

Orochimaru smiled down at him, "Let the pleasure begin."

Back with Sasuke

As Sasuke was busy flopping around on the bed, Sakura came in.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him sweetly, "You look ever so delicious flopping around like a dead fish."

"Oh hey Sakura," He said, not even bothering to put his hot rod away.

Sakura (who's actually Orochimaru) licks her lips in a very Orochimaru like fashion.

Sasuke glances up at her, "Well that's not cute, when did you start doing that?"

Sakura giggled. "Oops, old habits die hard."

Sasuke cocked (Get it?) an eyebrow, but decided that he should ignore the strange behavior. "Ugh I'm still soooooo horny." he complained.

Sakura strokes his long pillar like she would a pet pig, "let me help you with that."

Sasuke shrugged, "whatever," as he let out one of trademark loud farts. He wriggled around a bit and sighed. "Oh yeah, feels good to get that out."

Sakura-Orochimaru licked her lips again, "You are just so enticing Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke replies.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thank you so much to everyone who has read this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.

Orochimaru (Who was actually Sakura in Orochimaru's body) set to work on extending his snake tongue to enter Kabuto's booty hole. Kabuto who was enjoying the sexy time with his sudden love interest, spread his legs apart like the ice skater he was and spoke, "Oro-san, please hurry and take me." Orochimaru plunged his tongue into Kabuto's butthole and began licking wildly.

"So this is what butthole tastes like." Sakura thought to herself. She was so overjoyed with her new tastebuds tasting butthole that she plunged her tongue in furthur and almost touched it to Kabuto's intestines.

"Oh gosh Orochimaru-sama! That feels amazing" Kabuto yelled.

Orochimaru tickled Kabuto's tingle with his tongue some more, before pulling his tongue out and looking up at Kabuto. "Are you ready for the real fun?"

Kabuto gave a meak nod.

Orochimaru laid on his back and pulled Kabuto over him, "this is it!" Sakura thought to herself.

Kabuto positioned himself over Orochimaru's butthole and dove in. The pain of having Kabuto's enormous weinie inside of Orochimaru's butthole sent Sakura straight back to her own body. This caused the now empty Orchimaru body to lie there like a rag doll. Luckily Kabuto is an idiot, and didn't notice.

With Sasuke and Orochimaru and now Sakura

Orochimaru (In Sakura's body) was just about to spread his new lady legs wide and slide on down Sasuke's South Pole was suddenly startled by Sakura being flung back into her body.

"What are you doing? I was just about to have sex with Sasuke!" Orochimaru hissed at Sakura who was inside of her own body now, along with him. 

"I know but I was so startled by how painful buttsex was and suddenly I was here! What a shitty jutsu you did!"

Sasuke looked up at Sakura with confusion literally written on his face. "What the fuck are you talking about Sakura? I thought we were going to have sex."

"We ARE Sasuke-kun we are, just a moment please." Orochimaru giggled in Sakura's voice to Sasuke, sounding more like a confused dolphin than a human girl.

"How did you even manage to make me sound that awful?" Sakura screeched in return.

"Shut up!" Orochimaru yelled back.

Sasuke looked very concerned, and while Sakura was busy screaming at herself in weird voices, he wriggled away.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura and Orochimaru continued to bicker back and forth. Meanwhile Kabuto continued to pound away into the lifeless ragdoll body of Orochimaru. Not noticing a thing.

"Oooh Orochi-sama, your butthole is tight and slick just like the inside of a snake. Oh hoo, though I guess that would make sense for you!" He giggled to himself, "You sure are quiet tonight, who knew my pogo stick would make you so speechless!"

Just down the hall Sakura was yelling at Orochimaru, "I don't even want this anymore, being in your body was awful! I felt like I was rotting it was so old!"

"Why, you have some nerve Sakura, just because your body is so tight, young, fresh, and beautiful! This was your idea in the first place, but I can see you are just another ungrateful child." And with that Orochimaru returned to his body.

Orochimaru popped back into his body right as Kabuto was cumming into his butt, "Oh Jesus Kabuto, you're such a filthy wreck."

"Huh? But you were enjoying it so much!"

"No you oblivious fucking idiot I wasn't even in my body, you were practically fucking a corpse."

Kabuto frowned. "I liked the corpse you better, you are always so mean Orochi-san."

Orochimaru pushed Kabuto off of him and stood up, mumbling something about how he bet Sasuke would have lasted longer. Kabuto followed him, slowly dressing.

As Orochimaru was pulling back on his robe-thing he spotted someone at the window, it was Naruto and Sasuke, they were standing outside with their pants down jacking off together. Just as Orochimaru walked closer he heard Naruto moaning Sasuke's name and watched him cum onto his shoes.

Orochimaru scowled, Sasuke-kun what are you doing with that brat?" Orochimaru tried to sound authoritative, but it came out more like a whiny teenage girlfriend.

Sasuke only grunted in response as he continued to jerk his rocketship, completely ignoring Orochimaru which only made Orochimaru whinier. "You know, I could get you off so much better than a shared masturbation session." He complained.

"Yeah, I'm so sure. Keep your wrinkly dick to yourself Orochimaru" Naruto called out.

"You shut up you insolent brat!" Orochimaru screeched. "I'm so much better than all of you at everything, especially sex and...and I'll prove it!"

Sasuke came all over his hand and Naruto's shoes, then turned to look at Orochimaru, "Oh yeah?"

Orochimaru nodded. Naruto rolled his eyes, "Bullshit."

"Fine, you can come too foxy-boy, I'll show you too."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't have anything better to do today."

So Sasuke and Naruto headed back inside and gathered in Orochimaru's bedroom, Sakura and Kabuto were already there waiting. Naruto looked over to Sakura in shock, "Sakura-chan, why are you here, you sweet innocent cherry blossom?"

"Oh please, I'm not as sweet as I look Naruto you idiot, and have you seen Orochimaru's tongue? I'm ready to try that shit out." She looked around for a moment, "But how come I'm the only chick here? You guys are a bunch of sexist pigs!"

Orochimaru shrugged, "Well I could call my good friend Anko over, she and I are so close, we're practically besties!"

Sasuke frowned and Kabuto gagged a bit, "'Lord Oro-sama, please, not Anko."

Orochimaru turned to him and licked his cheek from about five feet away with his long, bacteria-filled tongue. "Anko it is."


End file.
